Thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) has the advantages of compact size, low power consumption, and radiation free. TFT-LCD is popular in current display device market.
In the fringe field switching (FFS) technology, a fringe electric field may be generated between pixel electrodes in the same plane and may drive liquid crystal molecules between the electrodes and directly over the electrodes to move and transform in a direction parallel to the substrate. The FFS provides a wider viewing angle and improves the light transmittance efficiency of the liquid crystal layer.
The FFS type display device includes an array substrate. The array substrate includes a pixel electrode and a common electrode. During the display stage, a storage capacitor or a pixel capacitor formed by the pixel electrode and the common electrode maintains the pixel voltage on the pixel electrode.
Currently, as the resolution of display devices increases with high aperture, the area occupied by a single pixel in a display device decreases. Accordingly, area of each of the pixel electrode and the common electrode in each pixel cell decreases, which leads to the reduction of the storage capacitance between the pixel electrode and the common electrode and causes the voltage fluctuation on the pixel electrode during the display stage.
The disclosed array substrates, fabrication methods, and display device are directed to at least partially alleviate one or more problems set forth above and to solve other problems in the art.